


BRING ME TO LIFE S89

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore affilato [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, heat - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In un mondo in cui gli Omega vengono sottoposti a discriminazione, Takeshi vorrebbe appartenere finalmente al suo Alpha.





	BRING ME TO LIFE S89

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi Omega!Takeshi è una delle cose più fastidiose che Squalo abbia mai visto

BRING ME TO LIFE

La luce biancastra del sole filtrava dalle tapparelle abbassate, creando una scacchiera sul pavimento.

Squalo, steso nel futon, sentì il sapore del caffè pungergli le narici e socchiuse gli occhi, trovandosi davanti un vassoio con una tazzina e una ciotola colma di zuccherini.

"Voooi... questo perché?" chiese. Aprì entrambi gli occhi e si alzò in piedi, le sue iridi color perla brillarono.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, le orecchie ritte tra i capelli mori.

"Avevo voglia di fare qualcosa per te!" esclamò.

Squalo schioccò la lingua sul palato e prese la tazzina, sorseggiandone il contenuto amaro.

"Vooooi! E hai fatto anche altro?" s'informò.

Takeshi gli porse la zuccheriera, dondolava sul posto.

"Beh, la cucina porta un po' i segni del caffè, ma niente di irrimediabile. Credo di aver perso _tuuuuuutte_ le palle da baseball per giocare questa mattina, sono andato in giro per la città a cercarle e ho incontrato anche Hibari-san e Ryohei-senpai ..." iniziò a raccontare.

Prese una zolletta di zucchero, si sporse e la mise nel caffè di Squalo.

"Amaro non è buono! Ti ho portato la zuccheriera a posta per quello!".

Squalo riappoggiò la tazzina sul vassoio e lo allontanò da sé con la mano della protesi.

"Parli più velocemente del solito anche per i tuoi canoni.

Voih! Riformulo: hai fatto altro 'per me'?" chiese.

I loro occhi si scrutavano a vicenda, i loro visi erano a tre dita di distanza e i loro fiati si mischiavano.

Takeshi si mise a gattoni, la coda si agitava velocemente alle sue spalle.

"Ho pensato a una cosa importante: io sono il tuo Omega! E non ti ho mai dimostrato in modo adeguato di esserlo. Ryohei-senpai dice che un Omega si occupa all'estremo del proprio Alpha, e quindi ho pensato di preparare cose per dimostrarti che sono tuo!".

Squalo gemette, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

"Lo sapevo io che c'era qualcosa sotto" gemette.

Le orecchie e la coda di Takeshi si afflosciarono, e lui si mise seduto in terra.

"Ma sensei! Ogni Omega ha un marchio, e tutti sono legati al loro Alpha, che li protegge e li possiede, mentre io sono considerato ancora come senza proprietario, e vengo sempre importunato dagli Alpha più grandi!".

Si tappò la bocca.

< Ops! Forse ho detto troppo! > pensò.

Squalo si alzò in piedi, gli avvolse il fianco con il braccio e lo trasse a sè, baciandolo.

"Dimmi chi e me ne occuperò io" ringhiò.

Takeshi mugugnò, le sue pupille si dilatarono appena.

"Sai che mi difendo da solo" mormorò.

Gli strofinò il naso sul collo, aspirando l'odore pungente di Squalo.

< Profuma d'inverno > pensò.

Sollevò il capo, le guance arrossate.

"È solo che quando si avvicinano i periodi di calore mi girano intorno anche dieci o quindici Alpha, e so che magari non sono ancora maturo per il marchio o simili, ma mi sento lo stesso a disagio" ammise.

Accennò una risatina e si passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

"I gruppi di Omega, tranne i miei amici, mi escludono perché credono io sia randagio. Ho avuto qualche problema con il baseball perché l'allenatore non vuole Omega in squadra, li accetta solo se può parlare con i loro Alpha ...".

Squalo s'inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo guardò in viso.

"Se vuoi posso anche farlo, ma sarà come monito agli sciocchi.

Tu appartieni alla persona migliore di tutti, soprattutto di gente così: te stesso" rispose.

Takeshi abbassò lo sguardo, teneva la coda attorcigliata alla gamba.

"Se appartenessi alla persona migliore di tutte, apparterrei a te" sussurrò.

Sospirò, scosse il capo e sorrise ampiamente, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Lo so che per te sono idiozie, ma funziona così, con noi Omega. Anche mio padre riceve sempre proposte oscene e quasi non lavora perché non ha il marchio di un Alpha e non vuole abbassarsi alle richieste di certa gente".

Prese a disegnare cerchi in terra con la punta del piede.

"Insomma, non c'è scampo: se lo fai, significherà che sono tuo, se non lo fai non mi faranno giocare" fece.

Sospirò, gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e si avvicinò a Squalo.

"Quindi! Ti dimostrerò che so essere un bravo Omega, così potrai decidere se vale la pena tenermi con te in quel senso!".

"E che vorresti fare?" brontolò Squalo.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, saltellò all'indietro e lo guardò.

"Ho chiesto in giro, perché non so cosa fa un Omega esattamente, visto che tu non mi hai mai addestrato. Tsuna dice che neanche lui lo sa, perché Hayato non gli fa per niente fare l'Omega e Ryohei-senpai dice che basta essere seducenti, quindi ho deciso di chiedere a Chrome e lei mi ha detto che la cosa migliore è farsi marchiare".

Squalo gemette.

"Sei l'Omega più fastidioso che io abbia mai visto. Vuoi essere marcato?!

Voiiiii! E va bene!" ruggì. Gli afferrò una spalla e lo sbatté a terra contro il futon, sdraiandoglisi di sopra. Gli afferrò la coda e gliela morse, conficcandogli i denti aguzzi.

< Se questo lo fa sentire meno incompleto, avrà ciò che vuole > pensò.

Takeshi sobbalzò per il colpo, si aggrappò alle spalle di Squalo ed emise un uggiolio quando gli morse la coda.

"Non voglio che mi marchi per forza! Ma tutti gli Alpha vogliono far vedere che gli Omega gli appartengono, tranne te!".

Gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla, con gli occhi liquidi.

< Non volevo essere un Omega, papà soffre così tanto a pensare che io debba dipendere da qualcuno per forza. Non posso giocare a baseball o fare nuoto senza che degli Alpha mi cerchino di togliere il posto perché secondo loro sono troppo fragile. Tutti quanti mi evitano perché pensano che io non abbia padrone, e chi non mi evita cerca di marchiarmi. Se non fossi forte, sarei già stato violentato > pensò.

Mordicchiò l'orecchio di Squalo, tirandolo verso il basso.

"... Tu non vuoi marchiarmi perché mi rispetti e mi ami, non perché non mi vuoi" sussurrò.

Squalo gli si mise a cavalcioni e sbuffò sonoramente, iniziando a spogliarsi dal kimono che indossava, ticchettandogli con due dita della protesi sulla fronte.

"Voooi, sei un baka. Non dovresti essere un Omega, dovresti rientrare nella categoria baka.

Ormai ho deciso e lo farò" disse e annuì, facendosi finire le lunghe ciocche color argento davanti al viso. Iniziò a spogliarlo, mordicchiandogli la pelle abbronzata del petto e strusciandogli il naso contro l'addome.

Takeshi ridacchiò, gli si strinse contro e gemette, arcuandosi verso di lui.

"Sono un bakaOmega, non un bakaAlpha. I bakaOmega hanno paura di non essere amati, i bakaAlpha hanno terrore di sottomettere la gente con lo sguardo" disse, con tono serio.

Gli leccò una guancia, rise roco e allargò le gambe.

"Se mi marchi dipenderò ancor di più da te, il che potrebbe rendermi o più insopportabile o una feccia, a seconda".

"Tu non sarai mai una feccia, sono meno fastidiose" rispose Squalo. Gli morse un fianco e gli accarezzò i glutei con la mano sana, penetrandolo con indice e medio. Iniziò a muovere le dita dentro di lui, mentre una pinna da squalo di cartilagine si alzava dalla sua schiena pallida.

Takeshi gemette, ansimava piano sbattendo a ritmo la coda contro il tatami. Portò le dita a carrezzare la pinna di Squalo, gli occhi marroni liquidi e le gambe allargate.

"Mi piace essere il tuo bakaOmega" sussurrò.

Squalo lo penetrò con un terzo dito, muovendoli sempre più velocemente, finì di prepararlo sentendolo umido e fece scivolare fuori le dita.

"Mi piace che tu sia il mio bakacompagno" rispose.

Lo penetrò pian piano, premendo i piedi sul pavimento per darsi la spinta.

< La sua gioia e la sua voglia di vivere mi riportano sempre alla vita, ma non si rende conto di quanto vale per questo merda di mondo > pensò.

Takeshi s'inarcò con un gemito più roco, prese ad andargli incontro con gli occhi socchiusi, ansiti leggeri uscivano dalle sue labbra, dove spiccavano i canini leggermente aguzzi. Si strinse alla pinna del maggiore.

"Anche se... Mmmnh, se mi marchierai... Aaah, non credere che sarò meno... Ooh, meno iperattivo" disse.

< Qualsiasi cosa io faccia, ti prego... non lasciarmi... > pregò mentalmente Squalo.

"N-non... ci contavo..." ansimò.

Andò più a fondo dentro di lui e cominciò a muoversi sempre più velocemente, dando delle spinte con forza.

Takeshi si strinse a lui con le gambe, la coda si muoveva veloce alle sue spalle sbattendo sul tatami e contro le cosce del ragazzo. Yamamoto gemeva sempre più forte, il naso premuto al collo di Squalo.

"Dovrai... Aaah... Dovrai sopportarmi... Ooh, in eterno" sussurrò, roco.

Sentiva l'erezione pulsare, la vista annebbiata.

< Mi hai insegnato a credere nei miracoli > pensò.

Squalo gli affondò i denti nella spalla, il sangue gocciolò e sulla pelle comparve uno squaletto argento grande un pollice.

Venne dentro di lui, lo sperma gocciolò nel futon.

Takeshi gemette, venne affondando le unghie aguzze nelle spalle di Squalo e ricadde in terra, si portò la mano a toccare lo squaletto e sorrise.

"È... proprio... proprio come te" disse, con il fiato corto.

Squalo scivolò fuori da lui e gli si stese accanto, stringendolo.

"Ed io e lui... da oggi... dovremo sopportare i tuoi calori ancor più fastidiosi" borbottò, poggiandogli la guancia sulla spalla.

< Ne varrà la pena per vedere i tuoi sorrisi futuri > pensò, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Bring Me To Life; Artist/s: Evanescence; Remixer/s: Teminite & The Arcturians.


End file.
